


Self Care

by okqueenie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, bro this is straight up filth I'm not gonna lie, red light green light but DIRTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: Gwilym is away doing press for BoRhap, but you miss him. One thing leads to another and a game ensues.





	Self Care

You picked up your phone and opened the messages app, typing out three little words.

 

_ Y/N: I miss you. _

_ Tree Boy: Three more days love, then I’m yours. _

_ Y/N: That’s three days too long. I need you now. _

Feeling mischievous, you decided to let him know how badly you wanted him. You quickly changed into his favorite black lace set of bra and panties and laid down on the bed that the two of you shared. Spreading your legs, you rested your hand on top of your clothed pussy. You took the picture and sent it to Gwil, no message attached. No more than twenty seconds passed before your phone buzzed with another message.

_ Tree Boy: Don’t start something you can’t finish, babygirl. _

His message only spurred you on. This time, you snapped a photo that displayed both your covered breasts and your mouth, complete with two fingers placed inside for you to suck on. You sent the photo along with the message  _ I know I can finish, I’m worried about you… _

You placed your phone beside you on the bed while you waited for Gwilym to respond. Slowly, you drew little patterns on your stomach, drifting closer and closer towards your core. Right before you brushed your hand over your clothed clit, your phone rang.  _ Incoming call from Tree Boy. _

Smirking to yourself, you answered the phone. 

“Hello?” you said in the most innocent voice possible.

“Don’t even try the innocent act, Y/N. Sending me those pictures when I’m out with the boys? Do you know how difficult it was for me to make sure they didn’t see you?” he growled. “I even had to leave early and go back up to my room so they didn’t see what’s mine.”

Angry Gwil was always a pleasure. You always liked how he was in the bedroom, no matter the temperament, but when he took you and fucked you like he hated you, that’s what really got you going.

“I miss you, Gwil. A girl has her needs,” you purr.

“I don’t care. You don’t get to take care of yourself without my permission. Speaking of which, don’t you dare try and touch yourself until I say so,” he demanded.

“But  _ Gwilly _ , it feels so good. I miss your touch,” you moan.

“I tell you what, you’ve been such a good girl this entire press tour I’ll give you a little treat,” he replied. “Go get that record you bought me for my birthday last year and put it on.” You eagerly jumped off the bed and pulled out Mac Miller’s  _ Swimming _ , quickly placing it on the turntable and turning on the speakers. You grabbed the remote and walked back over to your phone on the bed.

“It’s playing Gwil,” you said, your excitement evident in your voice.

“Okay baby, I want you to lay back and take off your panties,” he commanded, you quickly obeying his orders.

“Now we’re going to play a game,” he began. “This is a little twist on Red Light Green Light. When I say green light, you’re free to touch yourself. When I say red light, you have to stop touching yourself until I say green light again. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” you panted, already wet with anticipation.

“Okay, so now you’re at a red light. No touching yourself. You have to sit here and listen to me, stroking my cock thinking about how much I’m looking forward to seeing you in three days.” 

You moaned at the mental image that came into your head, imagining Gwilym sitting alone in his hotel room stroking his thick pink cock, already extremely hard.

“I can’t wait to have your pretty lips around my cock. You always take me so well. I love it when I have my hand around your throat and I can feel my dick inside of you. Makes me want to cum just at the thought of it,” he continued.

You whimpered at his words. “Please, Gwil let me touch myself, I’ve been so good for you,” you begged.

“I love it when you whimper for me. So  _ needy _ —green light. But I want you to start with your nipples. Don’t go any further down your body until I say so,” he warned. You quickly rid yourself of your bra and put your phone on speaker next to you. You began to massage your breasts, occasionally pinching your nipples to harden them. You let a moan out when you pulled on your right nipple, which made Gwilym chuckle.

“That’s it, let me hear you babygirl. I want you to take your hands and massage your folds now, but avoid your clit. Don’t you dare touch what’s mine.” 

You barely had time to get your hands down to your core before Gwilym let out a strained “Red light.”

You could hear just how wet Gwilym was on the other end of the phone, his hand slapping against the skin at the base of his cock. 

“Do you hear just how hard you make me? Fuck, my dick is leaking just from hearing you. Green light. This time stick one finger in your tight little pussy. Curl it upwards, that’s it,” he whispered.

You followed his every word as if they were sacred. Moans freely flew from your mouth as you pumped your hand in and out of yourself.

“Come on love, I know it won’t take you long to soak the sheets. Add another finger. I know you want it, I can hear just how wet you are for me.”

You added another finger, increasing the speed of your fingers’ thrusts as well in an attempt to chase your high.

“Gwil, I-” you began, but he cut you off. “Red light,” he growled. “What song is playing now?” 

You grabbed the remote to the speakers and turned it up so you could hear the lyrics.

“Uh, it sounds like the beginning of  _ Self Care _ , why?” 

“Perfect. Now remember love, you’re on a red light. No touching yourself.” You let out a groan, wanting nothing more than to cum.

“You wanna know why I asked for this record? It’s because when I first heard it all I wanted to do was fuck you to this beat.  _ Slide in and then I roll out.  _ Lick my tongue up your pussy and eat you out like my life depended on it. Flick my tongue across your clit, drive you wild. But for now I have to settle for my own self care, if you will,” he chuckled.

“Gwil please, I really want to cum, let me touch myself,” you panted, desperate for release.

“No. I don’t like repeating myself. You’re on a red light. It’s time for me to take care of myself,” he snapped, his strokes becoming sloppier. “I can’t wait to see you. You’re not gonna be able to walk for  _ days _ , Y/N. Ugh, fuck I’m close,” he breathed.

“That’s it Gwil, cum for me,” you moaned, hoping that if he came first he would let you.

 

“Ah,  _ FUCK _ , Y/N, I’m coming, I’m coming,” he moaned, groaning as his cum shot onto his shirt.

“Dammit,” he muttered, “that was one of my favorite shirts.”

“Gwil, can I please have a green light? I’ve been a good girl,” you pleaded.

“I’m not done with you yet, babygirl,” he said menacingly. “You’re on a red light until I say so. And here’s a spoiler: I’m not letting you have a green light until after I get back.”

“But Gwilym, I-” you started, but he cut you off again. “No, Y/N, you don’t get to argue. You don’t get to cum until I say so. I don’t care how turned on you are. And remember, I can see the apartment’s cameras on my phone. I’ll see you at the airport in three days. I love you,” he added like usual, never hanging up without telling you that he loved you. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then. I love you too,” you replied, hanging up the phone. You got up and quickly placed the record back into its sleeve, not able to listen to it anymore without thinking of Gwilym.

You slipped one of Gwilym’s old t-shirts on and climbed into bed, still horny but not daring to touch yourself. You tried to push all thoughts of Gwilym out of your head as you drifted off to sleep, hoping the next few days would fly by.

 

-

 

Finally, the day arrived for Gwilym to come home. Those three days had dragged on, feeling like ages. The evenings, when you were alone and began to really miss Gwil, were the hardest.

Eventually it was time to go pick up Gwilym from the airport, so you hopped in your car and plugged in your phone to get directions. You had been before, but you wanted to make sure you were going to the correct gate. As soon as your phone was plugged in, your music automatically began booming through the speakers. Turning down the volume, you began to recognize the rhythmic beat of Mac Miller’s  _ Self Care _ . 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” you groaned, hitting the skip button and hoping that shuffle would put on something that wouldn’t make you horny. The iconic bass of  _ Under Pressure _ began to play and you found yourself bopping your head to the beat. 

You arrived at the airport earlier than anticipated due to a surprising lack of traffic on the roadways. Pulling into the parking garage, you quickly put you car in park and hopped out to run into the airport. Although you were early, you couldn’t stand the thought of Gwilym waiting on you. 

Eventually you found the baggage claim, your designated meeting spot. You stood facing the gate where Gwilym and the boys should be arriving from, checking your phone every five seconds for a text from Gwil. No sooner than you saw Joe and Rami’s smiling faces, you felt a pair of arms wrap around you from behind, lifting you off the ground and spinning you, your dress flowing in the air.

“Gwil, put me down,” you laughed, Rami and Joe joining in as well. Gwilym finally set you down and turned you to face him. 

“I missed you so much,” he said, placing a peck on your lips between each word. “I missed you too, Gwil,” you said, pulling him in for a bear hug. Gwilym set his chin on the top of your head and looked over at the two boys. 

“We still on for dinner tonight boys? There’s a wonderful restaurant by our apartment and it’s small enough that we won’t be harassed. That’s if Mexican food is good with you all?” he asked.

“Yep, sounds good to me,” Joe said with Rami nodding in agreement. “Is seven still good? I need a shower and a nap,” Rami asked.

“Sounds good to us,” you said, turning around in Gwilym’s arms to face the boys. “And please bring your appetites, this place’s portion sizes are ginormous and their enchiladas are to die for.”

You quickly pulled up the restaurant on your phone and sent the boys the address so they would be able to arrange rides there. Gwilym then walked the two of you a farther away from Joe and Rami to wait on his luggage to come across the belt. 

He bent down, his lips brushing against your ear. “I can’t wait to take you home baby. I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, nibbling on your earlobe and grinding his already-hard cock into your ass.

You let out the faintest squeak as he rubbed himself against you, trying to maintain your composure while in public. “I can’t wait to make you cum on every surface of our apartment—you’re going to beg for me to stop,” he growled, placing a hand on your hip. He ran his hand up and down your waistline, fingers pressing into the thin fabric of your dress. “What’s this, no underwear? You’re going to pay for that darling.”

You let out a small moan at his promise, unable to contain yourself anymore. “Gwil, I-”

“Oh, luggage is here, finally! We’ll see you later boys,” Gwil cut you off, voice completely normal as if he wasn’t talking dirty to you in the middle of an airport ten seconds earlier. He grasped your hand and quickly led you towards the parking lot, obviously eager to get home.

You quickly climbed into the driver’s seat, not wanting to make Gwilym drive after that long plane flight. He plugged his phone into the USB port while you drove, scrolling through his music until he found what he wanted. A smirk came across his face as he heard Mac Miller drift through the speakers.

You let out a small grunt as you pushed your foot down on the gas pedal even more, increasing your speed in an attempt to get home faster. Gwil let out a chuckle at how much it drove you wild, knowing what he wanted to do to you. You knew if you tried to skip the song or turn the volume down he would get mad, so you concentrated on the road ahead of you and tried to block it out.

You made it home in record time, beating your drive time to the airport by quite a bit. You quickly got out of the car and walked into your apartment, not waiting on Gwilym. You immediately went for your bedroom, sitting on the edge of your bed while Gwilym places his large suitcase just outside of your closet.

Finally, he turned to speak to you for the first time since he promised you punishment in the airport. “Well,” he began, his hands rubbing together. “We have three hours until we need to leave for dinner. I think I’ll take my dessert now, if you don’t mind.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him, curious where his anger had dissipated to. Gwilym ignored you, instead walking over and pushing your back onto the mattress. Leaning over your body, he placed open-mouthed kisses and love bites all over your neck and chest, before finally moving down to lift your dress. 

“All mine,” he muttered as he began placing kisses on your inner thigh. You moaned, desperate for him to actually start eating you out. Your fingers threaded through his hair, tugging him towards your core.

“So  _ needy _ ,” he murmured before diving in to lick your folds, his thumb coming up to rub your clit. Your back arched off the bed, your clit hyper-sensitive from being untouched for so long.

“Oh fuck, Gwil please don’t stop,” you moaned as he plunged one finger into your core, curling upwards to hit your sweet spot. He created a steady rhythm, alternating the thrusts of his fingers with the flicks of his tongue against your clit. You had no idea what had changed his mood, but you weren’t complaining. You were finally getting what you wanted for so long. Suddenly, Gwilym inserted another finger into you and began sucking on your clit. You pulled on his hair, screaming out. 

“Gwil please don’t stop, I’m so close,” you panted, desperate for release. You felt your walls contract, signaling you were about to come. Gwilym quickly removed his fingers and pulled back, looking at you with a dark look in his eyes.

“You didn’t think I would forget about the airport, would you? There’s no way you’re getting away with that princess. I think as a punishment you don’t get to cum for a little while longer,” he growled, slowly crawling up your body to bite your jawline right next to your ear. 

“But Gwil, I followed-” you protested, but he cut you off again. “I don’t like repeating myself, Y/N. You’re gonna take your punishment and you’re going to like it. Now come over here and suck this cock like a good girl and you might be rewarded,” he commanded, standing up next to the bed and quickly pulling his pants and boxer briefs down enough to expose his hard cock, the angry red tip already leaking precum. 

You quickly got off the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, allowing it to fall open to expose his toned stomach. You pecked kisses down his stomach, pausing when you got to the base of his dick to look Gwilym in the eye. “Fucking get on with it,” he murmured, pulling your hair so your head would be positioned at the tip of his cock. You spit on your hand and gave him a few pumps while your mouth sucked on the tip, making his head roll back. You quickly progressed to bobbing your head up and down, taking more of his shaft into your mouth. Your left hand slowly dragged your nails up his clothed thigh, while your right hand went to palm his balls. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” he moaned, his hips bucking. He quickly gathered your hair into a messy ponytail to hold your head in place. “You take my cock so well princess,” he said, beginning to thrust into your mouth. His cock quickly hit the back of your throat, causing your eyes to water. You simply moaned, encouraging him to continue while your hands rested on his hips to brace yourself for what was coming.

He snapped his hips furiously into you, going even further than before. Your eyes were watering continuously now, your mascara running down your cheeks. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he moaned, bringing his hand up around your throat and lightly gripping it so he could feel his dick.

You tried to make eye contact with him, knowing it would drive him wild. You tapped two fingers on his hip, signaling for him to look at you. He rolled his head forward to look at you, his lips parted in pleasure. A mixture of saliva and precum was dripping from your mouth as he thrusted into you, your eyes only half open, drunk on pleasing Gwil.

He finally looked you in the eyes, and you seized the opportunity. You quickly took one hand and massaged his balls, used the other hand to rest on top of the one that was tangled in your hair, and rolled your eyes back into your head as you shoved your head all the way down his cock, swallowing around him. The combined sight and feeling of you sent him tumbling over the edge, practically screaming as he came. His hot load shot into your mouth, filling it up with some escaping out the sides of your mouth. You quickly pulled him out of your mouth, swallowing his seed and wiping your face off with your fingers. You raised your fingers to his mouth, slipping them in between his lips. 

“Suck,” you commanded, Gwilym eagerly cleaning off your digits. You stood to your feet, eagerly smiling at him. 

“That… that was amazing. You did so well princess,” he said, still out of breath. He pulled you in for a hug and placed a kiss on top of your head, resting his chin there.

“Let’s shower and get ready for dinner, then you’ll get your reward, trust me,” he said, beginning to take off his clothes to hop in the shower. You raised your eyebrows, wondering why you needed to shower before getting your reward, but going with it nonetheless. 

You waited for Gwilym to be done with his shower before getting in, as you needed to actually shower and get ready instead of fool around. When you had gotten out and finished drying your hair, you peeked your head out of the bathroom to find Gwil. 

“Hey Gwil?” you called after not seeing him in your bedroom. “Yeah love?” he responded from inside your closet. “Should I fix my hair and makeup before I get my reward?” you asked. “Yes, go ahead. And get dressed too,” he replied, rummaging through what sounded like his suitcase, before walking out of the closet with something in his hand and turning towards the kitchen. Shrugging, you returned to your task inside the bathroom, wondering what he was up to.

Soon enough, you had finished your makeup and hair, opting for something simple as you were just going out for a casual dinner with the boys. You walked into your closet and shed your robe, reaching for the matching black lace bra and panties that you had just finished washing and also drove Gwil wild three days ago. You smirked as you put them on, knowing that Gwilym would have his fun with them later. You settled on a button up blouse and a skirt, since you needed to cover up the bruises that Gwilym had painted across your chest earlier.

Finally satisfied with your look, you looked at the clock. 6:30. The restaurant was a 15 minute drive from your apartment, so that gave you a little under fifteen minutes to have your fun with Gwilym. 

“Hey Gwil I’m ready,” you said as you walked into the living room. “Oh perfect,” you heard him say as he emerged from the kitchen, holding something behind his back. “Love, you look gorgeous,” his eyes raking over your body. “I could say the same about you,” you mumbled, taking him in. Gwil was clad in a black suit with a black polo on underneath. He looked absolutely ravishing.

“I got you something while out on press, and it’s part of your reward. Close your eyes and hold out your hands, no peeking,” he said, a devilish smile on his face. You quickly closed your eyes and held your hands out in front of you, feeling Gwilym place some piece of fabric in your hands, but with something heavy in the middle of it. You had no idea what it was.

You felt Gwilym take a few steps back before telling you to open your eyes. You couldn’t believe what you saw. 

Sitting in your hands was a pair of underwear that was virtually identical to the pair you were wearing at that exact moment, but on the front of them there was a pocket with a small item in it. You were about to ask Gwilym what it was when you felt it begin to vibrate in your hands. Startled, you looked up at Gwilym to find him grinning, wiggling a small remote in his hand.

“I figured I could treat you to some fun during dinner tonight. Your goal is to not cum until I say so once we get home. If you disobey, there of course will be punishments. But if you don’t cum until I say so, I’ll make it worth your while,” he said as he slipped the remote into his pocket and walked over to you.

He placed a quick kiss on your lips, you still in shock at his boldness. You had never done anything of the sort, especially not with your friends sitting across the table from you. But as much as you didn’t want to admit it, the prospect of Gwil getting you off in public made you wet. “Go ahead and put them on, love. And don’t worry, I made sure to wash everything.”

You considered going to the bedroom to change, but since you were wearing a skirt you decided to have your fun. You reached up under your skirt and pulled your current pair of underwear off and slipped the vibrating pair on, adjusting the small vibrator in the process. You bent down and picked up your used underwear and placed them in Gwil’s hand, looking him in the eye with a glint of mischief in your eyes. 

Gwilym tossed the used pair into your bedroom, not really caring where it landed. “Let’s go ahead and head to the restaurant, yeah? Don’t want to have to wait on a table once the boys get there,” he suggested, walking over to slip on his shoes that he left by the doorway. 

You grabbed your purse from the counter and joined him in near the door, reaching down to grab your black flats. All of the sudden, the vibrator was turned on and you jumped at the sensation. “Oh, god Gwil,” you murmured as you regained your balance and slipped your shoes on. “Love, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied with a smug look on his face. 

You quickly walked out of the apartment, ready for Gwilym to turn off the vibrator. He grabbed the car keys off the hook by the door and locked the apartment. You began to go down the stairs to your car when you felt the vibrator turn off, a sigh of relief going through your body.

The entire way to the restaurant and during your wait for a table, Gwil experimented with the vibrator. He would turn it on at a low setting then slowly increase the vibrations, or he would select a setting that would turn on and off at random intervals with random intensities. 

Each time he would sense you getting close, he would abruptly turn the vibrator off, not making eye contact but knowing you were staring daggers into his head every time. You hadn’t cum in god knows how long, and the fact that you had been edged by Gwilym for the past three days didn’t help it at all.

Both Rami and Joe arrived right on time, just as your table was ready. The four of you made your way to the booth that Gwilym had requested, Joe and Rami on one side and you and Gwilym on the other. 

As soon as you sat down in the booth, Gwilym set the vibrator to the lowest setting, causing you to squeeze your legs together in an attempt to get more friction. Gwilym noticed your reaction and simply turned it up another notch, relishing in making you squirm. 

The boys made small talk as they looked over the menu, trying to decide what to order. You picked up the menu to hide your face from the boys, a bead of sweat dripping down the back of your neck in an attempt to hold back your release. 

“Hey Y/N, what did you say was good from here again?” Joe asked, pulling you from your concentration. “I get-” Gwilym turned the vibrations up another notch. “I get the chicken enchiladas,” you murmured, barely able to form complete sentences. 

“Oh that sounds great, thanks,” Joe replied, with Rami giving you a concerned look. “Y/N, are you feeling okay?” he asked. “You look really flushed.”

“Yep, I’m fine, just had a glass of wine before I came here, that’s all,” you squeak out. “Mhm. Okay,” Rami said, still not convinced.

Your waiter came by and took everyone’s orders, with Gwilym turning it up again when you ordered. As soon as you had told the waiter what you wanted, you had to disguise a moan with a cough behind Gwilym’s back. You had no idea how much longer you were going to last if he kept increasing the intensity, so you gave his knee a warning squeeze. Thankfully, he turned it down two notches and gave you some relief as you waited on your food.

But when your food came out, Gwilym turned it up three notches, making you jump. The boys were handed their food first, so they didn’t notice your reaction. As you reached to take your food from the server, the vibrator moved as well to sit directly on your clit. You managed to hold off for about a minute while they boys devoured their enchiladas and fajitas, until you let out a loud “Oh FUCK!” as you came, one hand clenching at your lower stomach, the other gripping the table, breathing heavily from trying to stave off your release. All three of the boys looked at you in disbelief, only Gwil knowing the true reason of why you had cried out. 

“Jesus Y/N, what is wrong?” Joe asked, amazed that no one around you hadn’t turned to glare at you for cursing so loudly in the middle of a restaurant. 

Scrambling, you thought of the one thing that they might believe. “I, uh, period cramps. Bad ones. Thought Midol could hold them off but I guess I was wrong,” you stammered. 

“Oh really love, gosh you should’ve told me,” Gwil said, pressing a kiss to your temple and turning the vibrator completely off. “Let’s get you home, alright?” he said as he climbed out of the booth, taking your hand.

“Sorry boys, I need to take care of her. Can you all take care of the check and I’ll Venmo you some to pay you back? Food’s all yours,” he said, not waiting on their responses before turning to walk you out of the restaurant. 

Gwilym quickly led you to the car and sped home, not saying one word to you. Once the car was in park, you scrambled out and into the apartment, knowing what was to come. You left your shoes and purse by the door and made your way to the bedroom with Gwil right behind you. 

“Sit down on the bed,” he commanded, leaning against the door frame. You sat down on the edge, eager for what was to come.

“I tell you not to cum, and what do you do? You cum. You know how I hate disobedience,” he said as he walked towards you, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. 

“And when you disobey, you get punished, Y/N. But here’s the thing: I think you like getting punished. I think you like it when I fuck you hard,” he growled into your ear as he pulled his cock out from its restraints. 

You whimpered at the sight of him, ready for him to take you. “Please Gwil, fuck me hard, I need it,” you whimpered, spreading your legs for him.

“Oh Y/N, I hope you know I love you. Because I’m going to fuck you like I don’t,” he said, making you moan. “On your hands and knees.”

You quickly flipped over and pulled your skirt up, Gwilym slapping your ass. “You’re mine, Y/N,”he said as he plunged his cock into your pussy, making you moan in pleasure. 

He grabbed your hair again and pulled it into another ponytail, holding on as he thrusted violently into you. Moans fell freely from your mouth, loving the feeling of being dominated as his cock rubbed against your front wall. 

“You want me to put you in your place?” he asked, adding a roll of his hips at the end of each thrust, making you see stars. 

“Yes, Gwil please, put me in my place,” you panted, already approaching your second peak of the night. “Fuck Gwil I’m close.”

He reached around with his free hand and began rubbing your clit, making you scream. “That’s it babygirl, cum on this cock, cum for me,” he demanded, chasing his own release. 

One thrust was all you needed. Your arms buckled, your face falling onto the bed and you saw white, screaming Gwilym’s name and convulsing around him. 

“Fuck, Y/N you’re so tight, I’m close,” he grunted, his pace becoming more erratic as he frantically searched for his release. Once you were able to think, you began rolling your hips to meet each thrust and clenching around him.

“That’s it Gwil, cum inside me, fill me up,” you begged, and he quickly obeyed, gripping your hips with both hands as he buried himself inside you to the hilt, grunting as he painted your walls with his cum. 

“ _ Fuck Y/N _ ,” he groaned, slipping out of you and falling onto the bed next to you. 

“Yeah,” you breathed. “We need to do that more often.”

“Your wish is my command,” he laughed. “I will gladly do that again.”

You smiled, wondering how you got so lucky. “I love you Gwil,” you said, attempting to fix his messed up hair.

“I love you too, Y/N. Now let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, pulling you towards the bathroom. You knew it wasn’t going to be the last time that night he said those words, and you planned on making that prediction come true.


End file.
